battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ninjaman165/Our love is here to stay
It was a truly wonderous, spring night in the Realm of the Ninja. The sky, uninterrupted by any intrusive light, was filled with billions of twinkling stars, and glimmering galaxies. Comets raced across the scene, leaving their sparkling dust trails behind. Ryu, the moon of this realm, hovered above, its milky white light cascading across the land. The air was lukewarm, and crisp as always. The winds were slumbering, in their place being nothing but the peaceful silence of night. Within the kingdom itself, every soul was fast asleep, allowing for their dreams to sweep them away to whatever reality they pleased. The ninjas themselves had been pulled in by the gentle touch of slumber, all except one. Within the kingdom's ballroom palace: a hall the size of a football field, was Dante. He sat at the very end of the room in front of what was by all accounts, a piano, or at least the Yakuza version of one. The beautiful musical instrument was made entirely out of ceramic, creating a lovely mirror finish. The keys were solid gold with fine comet particles sprinkled intricately on the faces. '' ''The hall itself was covered from head to toe in polished marble and diamonds. The ceiling hung fifty feet in the air, and was etched with various images of the Yakuza and the ninjas. Parrallel to Dante's right side, were twelve enormous windows at least thirty feet hight, and all lined with specially made ceramic and titanium composites. On a night like this, the moonlight pierced through said windows, and caused for the marble structure of the hall to seemingly glow. It was a gorgeous sight to behold. But there Dante was, sitting at the main piano, playing a lovely and serene melody that he learned long ago. He couldn't sleep at all tonight, as much as he tried; his mind wouldn't slow down to rest. Something deep down had been worrying Dante for over four months now, be he could never pinpoint what it was. The only thing he knew was that it scared him. He hadn't even told any of his siblings, nor Aphrodite about it, out of fear of them worrying. Usually, whenever Dante couldn't sleep, he would come in here and spend a few hours just playing. It was a great way to destress and let whatever tension that was built up be flushed away. All four ninjas could play instruments quite well, but their absolute favorite was the piano. There was something so simple, yet so elegant about it that just oozed personality and grace. '' ''Dante's fingers swept past every single key, striking them with unmatched precision. The strokes were calm and collected, careful and timed. With every successful note, the piano hummed soundly, becoming an extension of Dante's own being. He closed his eyes and merely allowed his body to take control, the music transporting his mind to a place of calmness and serenity. It was place where no war existed, no death, and no chaos. Dante thought about his future with Aphrodite, and how they would one day embrace one another in holy matrimony. He saw his siblings being accepted for who they were, and living in happiness. In short, Dante saw peace, and of the eternal kind. As he was playing, a svelte figure watched from behind, a gentle smile laid on her face. The sweet music caressed her ear drums and covered her skin in goosebumps. Eventually, Dante struck the last note and rested his hands in his lap. Soon after, he heard soft clapping coming from behind. "That was amazing, honey." The figure praised. Dante didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. With a smile, he opened his eyes, rose from the piano, and turned to see Aphrodite approaching him. She was dressed in a white, silk night gown, and her silver hair gleamed proudly in the pale moonlight. The two beings wrapped their arms tightly around one another, and remained that way for what felt like an eternity. Finally, they broke away and Dante reached up and carassed Aphrodite's smooth chin. "Thank you. I'm sorry sweetheart, did I wake you?" Dante asked. Aphrodite shook her head, "No, when I was reaching out for you in bed, you weren't there. I figured I'd find you in here, though." She said, smiling. Dante returned the expression, but his eyes revealed how exhausted and stressed he really was. Aphrodite's smile slowly faded as she quickly took note of this. "But I know that you also come in here whenever you can't sleep. Is everything okay, honey?" She asked with concern. Dante didn't answer right away. He didn't want to lie to Aphrodite, especially when seeing how worried she had now become. With hesitation, Dante slowy shook his head and embraced Aphrodite, nestling his head in her bossom. Something inside of him had finally made Dante become vulnerable, and he broke down. It was akin to that of a child crying out for help. Aphrodite rubbed her fingers through Dante's hair, while massaging his back. She knew what it was like to feel powerless and scared, and for the love of her life to be feeling this way, one of the most powerful beings in existence... It worried her dearly. "Everytime that I close my eyes, I just see nothing but death and tragedy. I feel this darkness brewing, and I try so hard to push it away... But I can't...I just can't." Dante sobbed. "How can I be a good leader to our people, a good brother to my siblings, and a good man to you... If I can't even control my own mind?" Aphrodite took Dante's face in her hands and stared into his eyes, wiping the tears away. "I know what it is like to feel hopeless and scared, Dante, like you can't do anything to stop what is coming. But I also know how strong, compassionate, and dedicated you are, my love." Aphrodite reassured. "You inspire me to be a better person every single day, and all of those around you. As far as I'm concerned? You are the kindest and most humble being that I know, and are the best man that a girl could ever ask for." Dante took Aphrodite's hands in his, squeezing them tightly. "I don't know what I would ever do without you in my life. You inspire me ''to be a better person everyday." Dante said warmly. "I love you, so much Aphrodite." The goddess smiled sweetly, "I love you too, Dante... Always and forever." She mused. Dante pulled her closer to him. "Forever and always." He affirmed, and locked lips with her. Aphrodite clenched his chest and pulled him closer to her body. Their lips danced in perfect unison and harmony, and their forms seemingly became one in the cool glow from the moonlight. ''True love is phrase that is tossed around with haste and distreatment. Love comes and goes all of the time in life, and a lot of times, ends in heartbreak. However, when it came to Dante and Aphrodite, the love that they shared with one another was truly unbreakable and ever growing in its power. It was a love that would remain, even when their physical bodies did not. It was here to stay, and that was a beautiful thing. Category:Blog posts